Another Day within the Kuroko Household
by choiheeyeonnie
Summary: He smiled in happiness when he saw his own family eating what he cooked for their breakfast and they're together in a one dining table, it's another special day for him.


**Title:** Another Day within the Kuroko Household.  
 **Author:** choiheeyeonnie.  
 **Rating:** M.  
 **Genre:** Family/Romance.  
 **Length:** One-Shot.  
 **Disclaimer:** This is obviously a 'fanfiction' site, wherein people love to unleash their imaginations right? After the hang-over watching the 'anime' or reading a 'manga.' I don't own Kuroko no Basket, it belongs to the rightful owner which is Tadatoshi Fujimaki, literally.  
 **Author's Note:** Another fanfic for KuroMomo, this time it's One-Shot (or I don't know?). This thing can't get off out of my head, so I decided to unleash all of this although I really am lazy.  
 **Summary:** He smiled in happiness when he saw his own family eating what he cooked for their breakfast and they're together in a one dining table, it's another special day for him.  
 **OST (Official Soundtrack):** Whatever you like to.

* * *

 _He_ , who was named as _Kuroko Tetsuya_ , wakes up in the early morning. He exactly wakes up 5:00AM in the morning, he found out by looking to the clock that stands on the nightstand. He feels groggy, because of waking up from sleep. He looked groggily to the window, to find for the sun, but he saw the sun wasn't fully risen. He's certain it'll finally rise as time goes by. He decided to stretch his arms for a bit to make his blood flow inside his system to stay awake.

He uncovered the blanket away from him and finally went out from the king-sized bed. Before leaving the master's bedroom, he gave a glance back to _their_ bed, and slightly smiled; then proceeded to go in the kitchen.

In the kitchen, he saw the dining table where his family used to eat together when he cooks food for them. He went to open their refrigerator to look for something to cook for their breakfast. He saw a carton of milk or cartons of different healthy juices, eggs, frozen meats or fishes inside the freezer, vegetables inside the vegetable bin, and some leftover which they've eaten at yesterday's dinner.

He takes a look to the rice cooker to find some leftover rice from yesterday, he saw that there's plenty of rice enough to create a Yang Chow fried rice. He decided that he'll cook a bacons with sunny side-up eggs, and a Yang Chow fried rice as for today's breakfast. He went back to the fridge to gather the ingredients to cook and turn it into a pleasing and mouth-watering food.

He prepared the pan and poured the butter until it melted into the heat to fry the bacons and eggs. After being satisfied how the bacons and eggs were now edible, he proceeded to sauté the ginger and garlic, and he followed the procedure of the recipe that he memorized long time ago to create a delicious Yang Chow fried rice. He proceeded to mix all of what's on the pan.

Too concentrated for cooking the Yang Chow fried rice, he was a bit startled when someone hugged him from his behind. He can feel how _she_ tightly hugged him, because he can feel her chest as well. Knowing this sensation, he took a glance to look at his lovely _wife_ and smiled. He continued to fry the rice that was now transforming as Yang Chow.

"Good morning, Tetsu-kun." She greeted, as he heard her sweet voice as always. It was truly indeed mellow in his ears.

"Good morning to you as well, _Momoi-san_." He returned a sweet greet and some faded blush appeared on his cheeks.

They didn't mind calling each other with –kun or –san suffix, since they were accustomed to it in the past and until now. There are times his wife, _Momoi Satsuki_ , called him as _honey_ as an endearment made him extremely flushed and his heart ached in pain because of the rapid speed of beat. He wasn't the type of person who's calling someone with other names. He was raised in a family of being too respectful, that's why he ended up as being too used in formality. Moreover, he greatly respects his wife.

But in their previous anniversary, he tried to call her honey as an endearment since he accidentally discovered that when Momoi came late at night in a drunk state from a Bachelor's Party, some of her friends said that Momoi extremely ranted why he doesn't even call her honey and it's always Momoi-san. He felt bad about it, so he decided to practice calling her honey many times in front of a mirror. When he called her that, Momoi eventually fainted. They both concluded that calling each other honey was a bad idea for their hearts.

Momoi graduated in Tokyo University in her course Bachelor of Science in Nursing while Kuroko also graduated the same university as she was in his course Bachelor of Science in Secondary Education. She was working as a Hospital Nurse at St. John's International Hospital, while he was working as an Ancient Literature Teacher in Secondary Education level at Miyabigaoka High. They didn't actually expected that they will cross paths once again in College, and thankful in destiny that they did.

After graduating, they got married and lived in another house to start a new. She was _Kuroko-Momoi Satsuki_ , but she felt like her family name didn't disappeared that she was still a Momoi. Both of their parents were proud of them, of what they achieved in their lives. They wished for them to live a happy life.

He turned off the stove, and the breakfast is now ready for them to eat. Kuroko gave Momoi a quick peck on her soft lips. She also helped her husband of setting the plates, spoons and forks, and glasses for drinks. She smelled the appetizing aroma of what Kuroko did cooked for today's breakfast, and she remembered how he always cooks for the household. She felt a bit guilty of not doing what a wife typically does, like cooking, it's an important quality for a wife to cook.

Like she almost pushed Kuroko into the brink of death, when she baked chocolate chip cookies for Valentine's Day back in their College days. She decided that she will not do it anymore, and he was the one who cheered her up that it was okay to cook but it seems like it's not her forte and he said that she should focus to the things were she was good at.

Seeing him cook for them, she smiled, as she realized how it's a turn on if the man can cook. It was really romantic of him, how he practiced to learn cooking from their friend named Kagami Taiga or Himuro Tatsuya to improve his average cooking skills into something grand, just for them. Eventually, he was now accustomed to it. He was greatly influenced by Kagami plus Himuro's nerdy side of being a cook.

When they finished setting the dining table, "Tetsu-kun, I'll wake _them_ up. Just stay here, okay?" He nodded as a response.

She went upstairs, and she went first to the room that was in front of the master's bedroom. She was about to knock, when it opened to reveal a young boy in his youth. His colored wavy 2B light pink hair stands out, and his colored light blue eyes were seen. He was already that tall, more than Kuroko and Momoi's height. He had a blank expression plastered in his face as usual which he inherited from his father, and they were pretty used to it. The light pink hair which he inherited from his mother, while his parents hypothesized that he got his wavy 2B hair type from his grandfather.

"Oh, Mama," he spoke, "good morning."

"Good morning to you as well, _Sacchan_." She greeted her _son_ back, after seconds question mark appeared on her head. "Where's _Succhan_?"

" _Tetsuki's_ playing some kind of mobile game. I guess it's a dating simulator application." He simply answered.

"Ahh! Why would you tell that _Satsu_?!" Another voice was heard behind her son.

Both of them knew that another voice belonged to _Kuroko Tetsuki_ , and Momoi stepped inside of the room. It was a young girl in her youth. Her colored straight light blue hair stands out which they believed she inherited it from her father, and her colored light pink eyes were seen which she inherited from her mother. She was sitting on the top of the bunk bed while holding her phone, and glaring at _Kuroko Satsuya_ , her twin brother. Satsuya and Tetsuki were a fraternal twins, but Satsuya came out first, so he's the oldest.

Momoi frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "Playing a mobile game in the early morning?" Tetsuki can see how the angry mark formed into her mother's head. "You haven't even fixed your bed!" She scolded.

Tetsuki quickly fixed her bed, folded the blankets and arranged the pillows. Although Satsuya dislikes doing things like cleaning, he had no choice since their mother is pretty scary when she's irritated or mad. When it comes to cleaning, Tetsuki is an enthusiast about it.

"Both of you better go down stairs to eat your breakfast and then prepare for yourselves to school." The twin just complied and went together downstairs, there they smelled the appetizing scent of the food.

Then she proceed to wake up their last son, before she do so, her cheeks were flushed when she remembered how their last son was created. When Satsuya and Tetsuki were five years old, that was the time where she resumed working as a Hospital Nurse after taking care of Satsuya and Tetsuki. When the doctor had a patient, that patient became friends with her. And lately, Kuroko was too busy with his work being a Kindergarten Teacher, she felt a bit lonely about it. When the patient was dismissed from the hospital, he invited her for a treat for taking care of him. She agreed since she was already friends with that patient.

That time, Kuroko texted her 'Where are you?', and she casually answered that 'I was just hanging out with my friend'. He texted her back 'Who was that friend of yours?', and she answered 'Why do you even care who?' as she typed it angrily. He texted her back, 'Because I care' and she didn't bother to type a reply back as she's really annoyed that Kuroko was too busy, and now asking her like this?

As what Momoi felt, her intuition that there's something bad going to happen. The friend that became the doctor's patient and the one who she took care of within one month is driving to a strange place that she was making herself father away from the safety. She shakily typed to Kuroko, 'Please Tetsu-kun, help me!' and she was thankful she typed it before her friend snatched it away from her.

She remembered how scary it was when her ex-friend asked her: 'Let's play something fun, 'luv.' It's sickening and disgusting how he said those words one by one. When Kuroko received the message, he quickly located where she was located, and he's thankful it's not that far from here. She managed to punch his face, and opened the car's door to run away. Of course, the ex-patient was extremely irritated how Momoi is playing hard to get.

He chased her and Momoi kept screaming help from someone, but it feels like nobody's even there. And Kuroko who's driving his car was clearly mad, a rare seen expression from his enigmatic, blank, and calm expression. The truth is whatever happened to Momoi, he will never ever forgive himself if he's too late to save her. He increased the speed while driving his car to arrive where she was.

She's getting tired from running, as the ex-patient captured her and having a maniac laughter that he finally caught her like a prize to be won. She's scared and still fighting to escape from his grip, but couldn't escape as she tightly clenched her eyes, whispering prayers that nothing will happen to her. She heard a loud thud, her eyes grew wide and gasped as Kuroko punched the ex-patient. That look again, she know that shit's going down once he had that rare expression within him.

When the police had taken take of the scene, Kuroko was silent and it's making Momoi uneasy since she made him worried sick. She feel sorry that she was the one that caused that feeling. She knew that she's definitely not happy about it, and she know she's the one at fault since she trusted that man so easily. She wanted to say sorry, but her lips were shaking, and she's that maybe Kuroko needs to cool his head down.

They reached home, Satsuya and Tetsuki approached with a big hug. Momoi was surprised that Kuroko shifted back to his calm self, when he was patting their children's head to comfort them. Kuroko lead them to the room and they wanted him to tell them a story. So, Kuroko decided to read them a story book and their children fell asleep quickly.

While Kuroko is reading them a story, she decided to take a bath to refresh herself from her own worries. She's conflicted whether she'll talk to Kuroko right now or tomorrow. Although they were married for years, he's still mysterious as ever and who knows what was going into his mind right? She's really confident about her woman's intuition, but when it comes to Kuroko he's unreadable.

When she satisfied about her bath, she decided to step out and wrap herself a bath robe. She grabbed a comb to brush her light pink hair while she's sitting on the bed. Chills went down through her spine when she heard the door open, she knew it was Kuroko. He's already done telling a story book to their children.

What more surprised her is that he hugged her from behind. He rested his head on her shoulders. "Momoi-san." She shivered when she felt that he was inhaling her freshly vanilla scent from taking a bath and the way he spoke her name. It's entirely different.

He started to kiss her milky shoulder by sliding off the robe by his teeth. She can clearly see themselves on the plane mirror. Her eyes widened when she saw Kuroko's eyes who's intensely looking in her eyes while leaving hickeys on her neck, it pierces through inside her. She watched his hands snake inside her, his left hand groping her left breast while his right hand sneaks inside of her. She gasp and she closed her eyes not to look how vulnerable is she right now in front of the mirror.

Leaving hickeys, kneading her left breast, pinching the nipple, and touching her inside altogether will make her come easily. Kuroko noticed how she is still sensitive after they made love and gave birth to a two twins, he smirked. He wanted to let her see what he was doing and show to her how lewd she was when he kept doing this to her. She was already slick and wet inside, he stopped his acts.

In which he was truly amused how she groaned in frustration, her release is quite near. His left hand held her chin, and turned it back to the plane mirror which she was looking a while ago.

"I want you to see how you make those lewd expressions for me, so you can see for yourself how you much wanted me, Momoi-san." Every words he drops is stinging inside her, she opened her eyes seeing how Kuroko's eyes were dark.

She didn't uttered a word, she's heavily panting because of tensing heat that will surely intensify later on. She obeyed, since she didn't want to make this hard for him. Besides, she's guilty of making him worry, but at the same time she wanted to tell much he was busy with his work that he barely made it on time to dinner. She looked through the mirror, while whimpers escapes in her lips and her eyes turning half-lidded looking on her husband's intense stare in the mirror.

 _She's already close_.

Close.

Close enough to come.

She was already drooling.

She wanted to come.

"Te…Tetsu-kun…" The way she whimpered, moaned, and gasped gives him motivation enough to drive her into the edge.

"Then come for me." He whispered into her ears.

She snapped. Only through his words drive her crazy, then she came. He can feel her inside was tightening and he pulls out. Making her drained from exhaustion, as she falls but he catches her with his left arm. His fingers were slick and wet. He should be the only one who can see her like this.

They looked at each other's eyes, and her husband was the one who initiated the kiss. He pressed his lips into her plump inviting lips. A kiss where he expressed his feelings that clearly says that he always loves her and she only belongs to him. His wife melted easily, as she reciprocates turning it into more deep and passionate.

"I love you so much, that you made me worried sick." He says as he started to remove his pants and boxers revealing how big he was.

"You're mine…"

He went inside of her, and he bit his lip that it's amazing how she still managed to squeeze him. She loudly screamed that it's been a while since she was filled. She was about to wrap her arms on to her husband's neck when he pinned her wrist down with his two hands. He started to move, his stress slowly dissipates, because he slowly move to see if his wife is uncomfortable.

His pace went quite fast and the only thing she lewdly wail for was his name. His tears started to form, and finally fall down from his cheeks. She felt something wet fell down into her face.

"You're well aware how scary it was, about how losing someone…" He feebly said, but Momoi heard it well, loud and clear.

She started to cry as well, "I know…it's also your fault why I'm sad. You're busy with everything you do…and I felt— AH!" His thrusts are getting harder that she gave a pitch scream as he's continuing abusing the spot.

There's no holding back anymore, a few more thrust they reached their own orgasms. Seeing this sight, makes him feel proud of himself that he marked her for the second time by putting his own seeds inside her. He pulled himself out, and went to lay down together with her. Still, recovering themselves from the ecstasy while panting.

Kuroko was the one who hugged her.

"I'm sorry…Momoi-san." He gives her kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry too…Tetsu-kun." She apologized as well.

They understood well that this only started from a misunderstandings. Problems will still continue to arise, but they will only be stronger as a married husband and wife. He was sorry because of the lack of time, while she was sorry of making him worried and trusting a person that easily. In the end, they smiled, and said a sweet goodnight and tingling "I love you" to each other.

That's how their last son was created. It brings back memories, and now it's been eleven years since it happened. She knocked on the door, and it opened. It reveals a young youth with a light purple hair, matching a light purple eyes. He had a straight hair that's a bit longer than his older brother's causing him to tie it with a tiny ponytail. Only a few inches, he will be already taller than his mother.

" _Kacchan_ , good morning." She grins while she patted his head.

He, who was named as _Kuroko Katsugawa_ , grabbed his mother's wrist and placed back gently beside her. "Mama stop that, a-anyway good morning." He quickly went downstairs.

 _When they grow up, they don't really want the pat anymore._ Momoi sighed, as she thinks that their children are really growing so fast. _Time is fleeting…_

Momoi also went downstairs to follow their children, and she saw the family already sat down. She sat down together with the family, and thanked for the food before munching it. As usual, what her husband cooks is very tasty.

"Papa, when will Uncle Kise going to teach me to improve my Basketball?" Asked Tetsuki who was still in the processing of chewing her food.

"Tetsuki, clear your mouth first before speaking!" Tetsuki knows she's done for if she provoked her mother, and calling her Tetsuki isn't a good sign so she quickly chewed her food to swallow it. "Chew it slowly you might choke if you swallow it quickly it will not good if it's like that especially you're a basketball player!"

"Sorry Mama," she gave an apologetic look, "so Papa, when will Uncle Kise?" She turned her head to Kuroko.

"I haven't received a message yet, Tetsuki, but maybe later he will tell me when." He replied.

"I can't wait!" Tetsuki's showing her enthusiasm.

"How about you, Kacchan? Haven't still decided what sport do you want?" Momoi asked.

"I think I have," Katsugawa said, "I'm interested knowing badminton."

"Wow! That's great, tell us when you're having a match then so we can cheer and help you." Tetsuki said with a thumbs up.

Kuroko was distracted to his phone, someone messaged him. He saw it was his old teammate in Teiko and Vorpal Swords at the same time rival when he was in Rakuzan High's Basketball Team. He opened the inbox to see what message he sent.

It was about Satsuya.

"Satsuya, Akashi-kun will conduct a training for your upcoming chess competition." Kuroko showed the message to him.

"Okay."

"Ehh! That's unfair! When will Uncle Kise?!" Tetsuki pouted.

"That's enough for now, finish your food and you will be all late if you continue this." Momoi reminded their children.

He smiled in happiness when he saw his own family eating what he cooked for their breakfast and they're together in a one dining table, it's another special day for him.


End file.
